Urges
by Android-2217
Summary: Mirai cannot control these... URGES he has for a certain dangerous Android... YAOI!


So, to all that are expecting an update on Domination, DO NOT WORRY!!! I am working on the chapter as we speak!!

This is just a drabble for a contest. Less than 1000 words. Hope you enjoy!

----------------------------------

**Urges**

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT.

Warnings: Yaoi. Men having sex.

Pairings: Mirai Trunks/Android 17

----------------------------------

Everyday I fight with you. Everyday I wait for you. I wait for you to destroy so I can see you again. This obsession that I have created is driving me crazy. I should hate you. I should hate myself for these… _urges_ I have.

_Urges_ to touch you. _Urges_ to kiss you. _Urges_ to lick your stomach and stroke your…

I'm not sure how these urges started. I always thought you were pretty when I was a kid. Even though I was supposed to hate you and I was raised with a passion to kill you, I still thought you were pretty. Especially your pretty black hair. I think that's where it all started…

"You better watch yourself next time kid. I won't be so gentle." You smirk at me, staring right into my face as I lay on my back, barely able to move my head. Your hair tickles my nose and I felt an _urge_ to touch it. So I did. Reached right up and ran my fingers through your hair.

You blushed. It was adorable.

As I grew, so did my _urges_ to touch you in other places. While in battle I would slip up and stroke your leg or rub my arousal against your nice bum. It drove you crazy I bet. I know it did me. I started leaving our battles with a sore body and a hard-on.

I can only imagine the look on your face when you saw how excited I was after our last battle. I lay on my back, tent in my pants. You bent over me, grabbing me by my collar and the _urge_ to rub my crotch against yours was higher than the _urge_ to fight you off.

"Wow kid… you're really packing aren't you?" You said to me in amazement, your voice low and sexy. I sucked in air and fought my _urges_ to flip you over and make you feel the ways of a Saiyan. I then saw a look in your eye… what was it? Lust? Did you have _urges_ for me too? I felt your knee slide forward and rub my crotch. My _urge_ to moan overpowered me. Your face flushed and your beautiful blue eyes went heavy. I saw your arm lift up and down. You were fighting something inside you.

An _urge_ like me?

----------------------------------

I think because I am a saiyan, the night seems to have more of an effect of me. At night, I have primal _urges _now. I can't stop thinking of you now. The _urges_ in me are making me hot, making me horny, making me so... miserable. I rub my erection against my bed, bucking my hips as my _urges_ cause me to imagine that it is you. I moan and bring my hand to my arousal, touching myself.

Then a noise. I lift my head and immediately look at my open window, seeing you sitting there. A blush forms over my nose as you smirk at me, a blush on your face too. The _urge_ to keep stroking myself while you watch sounds so erotic. "What a bad boy, Trunks." You purr and my hips move up, offering myself to you, an _urge_ I have wanted to do for years now. You come into my room and crawl onto my bed.

Before I knew it, I was able to indulge in the urges I have had for you. You slam your mouth against mine and our tongues battle with each other. My hips are finally able to rub against yours and the friction causes us both to gasp. The _urge_ to remove our clothes becomes evident as you rip my shirt off and I tear yours off with my teeth. You bite my nipple while thrusting your hips against mine, grinding yourself on me. I cry out in ecstasy and bring your pants down. Then mine. You bite your way down my stomach and my _urge_ to cum overwhelms me.

Your mouth surrounds my cock and I thrust down your throat. My _urge_ to feel your hair is back and I grab handfuls of it. I help you to bob your head and moan out your name. Just as I was about to release, you lift up, ignoring my growl. You kiss me roughly again and we flip over, where you are on the bottom. "I know you have the _urge_ to fuck me, Trunks. Do it. Do it nowww…" You moan out. I don't have to be told twice.

My _urges_ are being filled. It's all a blur as I take you beneath me, your heat surrounding me. You scream my name and wrap your legs around me. I thrust into you fast and hard, growling and panting out your name. I grab your arousal and stroke you, fulfilling an _urge_ of mine. You cry out louder and cum in my hand and all over my stomach. I release with you too, loving the sounds of our voices mixing together.

Time passes and the moon has moved slightly. I stare at you, the _urge_ to make love to you again strong. I kiss you lightly and you huff. "I didn't know you had _urges_ for me too, 17…" I whisper into your ear and you shiver slightly.

You look into my eyes and kiss me. "You have no idea the urges I have for you, kid…" You smirk and run your finger down my chest between my legs.

I kiss you back and we indulge in our urges for the rest of the night.

---------------------------------

END! Word count: Around 930.


End file.
